


【宇植】五杯酒

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇植 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 裸体围裙，大概，可能，有那么一内内的ooc（也，可能，是，非常的，ooc哈哈哈）
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 17





	【宇植】五杯酒

“五杯酒的醉意，恰好让我梦见你。”

——

陆东植的全国签售会提上了日程，他和徐仁宇道别后便离开了徐仁宇，这一次他可能有一周都见不到徐仁宇。在离开徐仁宇的时候，陆东植觉得这应该是一件很简单的事，但事实上这他妈一点都不容易。

思念徐仁宇的心始终纠结着陆东植，那种痛是电话和视频都无法缓解的，也让陆东植的情绪一直都非常低迷。编辑见陆东植情绪不佳，便默默买了一些酒给了陆东植，明天下午济州岛的签售会才开始，今晚陆东植再放纵一下也未尝不可。

陆东植喝了五杯便有些醉了，他翻身躺倒在了床上，默默从兜里掏出了手机。陆东植滑动了几下手机，从相册的第一张开始看起，划了几页他便不由得脸红了个透彻。

在陆东植离开之前，徐仁宇还是特别准备了惊喜，他没穿衣服，只穿了一件基本什么都遮不住的淡粉色围裙。

那时徐仁宇还在开放式厨房里做饭，他每一步都参照着菜谱上去做，都说认真的男人是最迷人的，看着这样的徐仁宇，陆东植也不由得点头认同。一切都看着那么稀松平常，如果不看徐仁宇身上穿的那件衣服的话。

徐仁宇的腰很细，在陆东植眼里，似乎因为系上了系带而变得更细了。系在徐仁宇腰间的那根系带被系成了蝴蝶结的模样，尾端缓缓垂下，遮住了徐仁宇的臀缝，也许如此能遮住一部分，可走动的时候臀缝总是会若有若无夹住那根系带，这样看起来反而显得更加色情了。

陆东植眼神落在徐仁宇的肩胛骨上，他整个人都比较瘦长，所以背上的肩胛骨也非常明显，在身体挪动的时候，徐仁宇的肩胛骨像蝴蝶的翅膀那样徐徐展开，再缓缓收敛。力量和柔和相结合的美，让陆东植眼神不由得闪躲，却最终还是诚实的落在了徐仁宇的背上。

徐仁宇肤色偏白，背后浅浅散落的雀斑像是星星又像是焦糖，让陆东植食指大动。那些深浅不一的雀斑在陆东植眼里也成了融化的糖点，就那么滴落在徐仁宇的身上，他想伸舌头舔一舔，看看是不是真的是甜味的。

也许是被美色诱惑，陆东植这次都没想屁股痛的事了，他非常坚定的走上前去，伸出了手轻轻抚摸上了徐仁宇的肩胛骨，而他的唇却落再了徐仁宇的背脊上，那里有一块颜色稍深的雀斑，比起别的雀斑而言看起来更加明显。亲吻并不够，陆东植伸出舌尖舔了舔，没有味道，但是他觉得他尝到了甜味。

徐仁宇背脊一僵，他似乎愣了一下，随即陆东植却感觉到他胸腔震动的声音，大概徐仁宇是笑了。徐仁宇转过身来，将还在想为什么要笑的陆东植抓进了怀里，扣着腰将陆东植抵在他和橱柜之间。他笑着调侃了一句：“这就上手了？我还以为你的定力比我好？”

陆东植当然知道徐仁宇是在报复什么，前些日子，他可不是骂过徐仁宇精虫上脑没有定力成天就知道做爱么？记仇的徐理事现在不都还记着这件事呢么。陆东植撇了撇嘴，他低头瞥见了徐仁宇围裙大开的领口里的胸肌，沉默了片刻，陆东植还是没抵抗住诱惑，抬掌从侧边滑进徐仁宇的围裙，他捏了捏徐仁宇的胸，“……这不是，你太秀色可餐了吗。”

徐仁宇很满意陆东植的反应，他反手关了炉子上的火，把陆东植举起来抱在怀里。陆东植也乐的不用走路，手脚并用缠在了徐仁宇的身上，他的臀部好巧不巧正坐在徐仁宇已经半硬的性器上，陆东植不动声色的磨蹭着，如果他是女人的话，他可能在看到徐仁宇穿那身衣服的时候，他就水流成河了……

被陆东植蹭出了火的徐仁宇拍了拍他的屁股，把人就放在外面的四方形餐桌上了，徐仁宇不过是刚刚放下而已，陆东植就已经非常诚实的开始脱衣服了，那副猴急的样子让徐仁宇差点笑出声来。不等陆东植脱得一干二净，徐仁宇就开始往陆东植的后穴塞手指，他尾音不由自主上扬，对陆东植的反应很是受用，“饭你别想吃了。”

陆东植就上身穿着一件扣子都完全解开的衬衫，再有就是一根已经松开的领带，他刚刚准备脱，但是听到徐仁宇这么说，便挠头笑了，“吃你也一样嘛。”这么说着，陆东植讨好的努力收缩后穴，湿热的穴肉牢牢包裹住了徐仁宇的两根手指，将他往更深处迎去。

灵肉结合的感觉在一起从陆东植乱成一团的脑内升起，他有些放肆的呻吟、喘息着，他的一只手攀附在徐仁宇的肩上，另一只手还拽着徐仁宇身上的围裙。徐仁宇的每一次进出都直顶陆东植的G点，他对陆东植身体的熟悉程度堪比对股市股票的熟悉程度。

被操得浑身忍不住轻颤的陆东植低低叫了声徐仁宇的名字便射了出来，上翘的阴茎抖动了几下，陆东植被徐仁宇用后穴便操到了高潮，白浊的液体射了徐仁宇的那件粉白的围裙一身，更是有不少射在陆东植自己的身上，星星点点遍布了两个人的身体。

高潮过后渐渐理智回炉的陆东植不太满足于这种姿势，虽然能看到徐仁宇漂亮的眼睛，可他的背被冰冷的桌面咯得生疼，偏偏徐仁宇的每一次操干都又深又重，还抓着他的腰用力上下磨蹭，这让他更不舒服了。陆东植声音带着些许鼻音，“哥哥……我背疼，换个……换个姿势好不好。”

徐仁宇是那种吃软不吃硬的人，作为陆东植的爱人，既然陆东植提出了这个要求，徐仁宇也没有异议。他就着这个姿势把陆东植给抱了起来，他本就上翘的阴茎进得更深了，这让陆东植没忍住尖叫了一声。陆东植才射过不久的阴茎因为这刺激而再度颤颤巍巍的站了起来，茎身上还沾染着些许白浊的液体，看着格外弱小可怜。

徐仁宇坐在沙发上，让陆东植坐在他身上，这个姿势比起刚刚那个姿势让陆东植舒服不少，可也进得更深。陆东植双膝分开跪在沙发垫上，他没有等徐仁宇动便自发的动了起来，他向来知道如何自己找快感，陆东植用力的上下起伏着，每一次都重重撞在了他的G点上，在他的操控中，红透的穴口也更奋力的框住了徐仁宇的阴茎，就算进出的时候不太顺畅，可这种紧致也让徐仁宇爽得脚趾发麻。

陆东植的目的很明确，就是想让徐仁宇直接射给他。不过徐仁宇大概也是存心和陆东植对着干，他偏是没有射给陆东植的意思。

“妈的，怎么还不射。”陆东植收敛了脸上的笑，他骂了徐仁宇一句，紧接着他又在徐仁宇的下巴落下一吻，抓着徐仁宇的手放在他的胸口上，让徐仁宇拉扯他已经红透挺立的乳头。陆东植在上下起伏中揪住了徐仁宇散落的头发，他断断续续呻吟着道：“不要再骚……装什么装，快射给我，速战速决，我明天……还要赶路去另一个市区办签售会……”

陆东植是皮真的痒了。被拽住头发的徐仁宇抬着脑袋看着陆东植，他凑过去和陆东植交换了一个吻。徐仁宇的阴茎整个顶进去再整个抽了出来，他用的力气很大，软而紧致的后穴对于徐仁宇而言就是天堂的存在，如此粗暴的进出让陆东植又射了出来，徐仁宇的囊袋随着阴茎的进出而拍打着陆东植的腿根部，沾染咕叽水声的暧昧脆响在安静的室内非常明显。

如陆东植所愿，最终徐仁宇顶在最里面的地方射了他一肚子的精液。搂着徐仁宇脖颈跪在沙发上的陆东植后知后觉哪儿不对，他又骂了句：“……狗崽子徐仁宇，我清理也很费劲，滚去带套。”

徐仁宇拽住陆东植脖子上的领带将他脑袋拉了下来，似笑非笑的看着陆东植近在咫尺的脸，他无情拆穿陆东植伪装在怒火下的真实想法：“想带套再来一次？”

陆东植眼神情不自禁往徐仁宇身上那件皱巴巴的粉色围裙上看，在徐仁宇的注视下没了刚刚的嚣张气焰，怂怂的开口：“……两，两次吧，明天我要上班。”

当然，陆东植这个一半宅男的爱好和奇怪的取向，作为“正常人”的徐仁宇是不会懂了，但是再来两次？当然，他很乐意。

……

在梦中，陆东植再一次梦见了徐仁宇，轻快的过了一晚。只是第二天湿透的内裤却让陆东植沉默不已，他果断打电话给徐仁宇，“理事大人，下次我去日本办签售会之前，要不你试一试穿麦克尔·麦尔斯的……”

徐仁宇：“？滚。”陆东植，真是给你脸了。

.


End file.
